Curse of The Vampire Take 2
by Akasha11
Summary: Rewrite of Curse of the Vampire...Vampires at Hogwarts! Oh no! How will Draco and Ron deal with a new student who brings nothing with her but horror and death...ok i suck at summeries but this story is good so im told.
1. The Muggles

This is a rewrite of the Curse Of the Vampire story I failed to complete a while back...  
  
None of the Harry potter characters belong to me. All the characters names you do not recognize from the books are mine and mine only. Vampires come in later and are a main part of the story.... enjoy!  
  
The baby girl gurgled softly as her light brown wicker basket was placed with care on the stone step of the sleeping orphanage. The woman who had placed the basket could hear the gentle pitter-patter of the night rain bouncing off the pavement. Apart from that everything was quiet; there was no cars, no people, not even any animals about to witness the scene. The cool night air was calm and nobody from any of the surrounding houses saw the woman standing by her lover watching the basket jiggle slightly.  
  
The baby was still awake and her jewel blue eyes shone with beauty and promise, brightly in the light issuing from a nearby streetlamp. The locks of short yellow hair on her head, which were mused from her moving in the basket, stood out against the pale pink colour of the warm blankets.  
  
This baby was an extremely special baby. None like her existed, none, wherever anybody might search they would never recover a precious treasure like her. She was the one and the only. She was the protector.  
  
But she was more than a mere possession. She was a daughter.  
  
The woman stared sorrowfully at the basket that had ceased its movement. She stared at where her and her lover's special daughter lay peacefully warm, content and unknowing. The woman hated that her only child couldn't stay with them but they couldn't keep her, it was far too dangerous. She knelt down on the step and placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter's head. The baby watched her do so with something that looked like keen interest. The tall man with brilliant green eyes and dark hair did the same and then stood up next to the woman both of them watching over the sweet baby.  
  
The baby waved her arms a little, trying to get into a better position and then closed her eyes, the long eyelashes lying golden on the pale skin of her cheeks. The woman knew that that would be the last time she got to look into those wonderus and mysterious eyes. A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away with her hand. She could break down later, when it was safe.  
  
She and her lover watched the baby slowly drift off to sleep in her basket her light breathing hardly disturbing the calmness around them. Their daughter would be safe with the muggles, they would find her a nice little muggle how were she would be safe, lost to the evil into which she had been born into. It was the best for their daughter, even if they could never see her again. They would do anything to make her happy and safe.  
  
The woman turned herself on the baby more tears sliding furiously down her cheeks. Her lover turned slowly, regretfully away from his defenceless, innocent baby daughter. She didn't take one last look, not daring to, knowing that if she did she would never be able to let the baby go.  
  
Together she and her lover quickly crossed the street, holding hands tightly, and disappeared into the shadows leaving the baby alone on the doorstep in the middle of the night.  
  
When the old muggle woman opened the door to the orphanage the next morning to run some errands she had the shock of her life. A tiny baby girl was wrapped in pink blankets snugly sleeping soundly in a wicker basket.  
  
The woman quickly left the step and looked out onto the street hoping to find the parents but she knew, as if by natural instincts, that she careers where long gone. They had left the poor baby alone in the middle of the night. The poor darling.  
  
She walked quickly back tot eh basket and picked it up using the handles and carried it carefully inside the warmness of the building. All the other inhabitants, children and helpers, were still sleeping upstairs but before long they would be down for breakfast. She had a few minutes to herself before then.  
  
As she was carrying the basket into the kitchen she noticed a white enveloped tucked safely down the side of the basket. Setting the basket gently on the table she grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.  
  
To whom this may concern,  
  
We cannot look after our baby girl. We wish for her to be happy and safe and we cannot provide that. Please make sure she finds a happy home and is safe and well. Never tell her about this. We ask only one other thing, that you call her Kila Thornton. Thank you.  
  
The old woman read the letter again and the looked at the baby. She was still asleep and she looked peaceful. So the parents didn't think she was safe. Where they some sort of convicts?  
  
The woman shook her head. That wasn't the baby's fault. She would do what the letter requested. She would take care of Kila Thornton.  
  
So what do ya all think? By the way Kila is pronounced Ky la, I use this name in my stories a lot because I like it. I'm weird lol. Anyway guys merci for reading and please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Bethan X 


	2. The Potter Boy

14 Years Later  
  
"Kila!"  
  
Kila groaned heavily and rolled over in her bed ignoring the call. She was far to warm and comfortable to consider moving yet. Please just five more minutes, she thought pleadingly  
  
"Kila Thornton get up!"  
  
She groaned again but this time obeyed and reluctantly opened her eyes...closing them again almost instantly. Blinding sunlight was streaming through her window and that was what was making her warm, a little to warm. Almost hot.  
  
She pushed the covers back and crawled out of bed still half asleep, keeping her eyes screwed shut. Outside the annoying sounds of bird singing bugged her and she stumbled over to her window to close it. The singing lessened. There, that was better. Now she could think. Although sometimes she didn't have a mind in the morning.  
  
Kila opened her eyes slowly allowing them to get used to the sunlight. She headed for the wardrobe and pulled on her school clothes, a pair of black trousers, a white blouse and a pair of black-heeled shoes. Well, at least it was the last day of school. That was one blessing to be thankful for.  
  
Running a brush quickly through her hair she skipped into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and then headed downstairs.  
  
Her mother was sat at the kite table flicking through a magazine a hot cup of coffee placed in front of her. The aroma was gorgeous, even though Kila herself didn't like the taste of coffee. She preferred cool juice and that was what she grabbed out of the fridge before sitting next to her mother.  
  
"Eat something," ordered her mother. Kila rolled her eyes but got up and proceeded to make some toast. She buttered two slices and nibbled it, not feeling at all hungry.  
  
Her mother, Natile Thornton was a strict woman who made sure everything was done properly. Her nails and hair were always perfect, along with her skin, her clothes, her shoes...everything. She was always watching out for Kila and her younger brother Adam. Sometimes Kila thought her mother went a little over the top but she knew she only wanted what was best for her children.  
  
Her younger brother Adam came into the kitchen with a scowl on his thin face. Her brother always scowled but it wasn't because he was angry but because it took a lot for him to smile. He was tall, taller then Kila even though she was a year older and he had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes much like their mother. Kila didn't look like anyone in the family. Her father was tall and gangly with blond hair and grey eyes. Kila's hair was blond, but more yellow then her fathers and her eyes were bright and sparkled blue. They were a strange mixture of silver and blue at times and looked different shades in different light. People either loved or hated her eyes.  
  
Adam sat down next to Kila with his bowl of cereal that had much more milk then needed. His mother looked at him disapprovingly. He saw the look and they both knew what it meant. He wasn't allowed to waste any of that milk.  
  
"Good morning" Said her father cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen in his suit and tie holding a black leather brief case. He bent down and kissed his wife and Kila heard Adam stifle a laugh. He always laughed when their parents kissed. She kicked him under the table but he snorted with laughter. Their mother glared at him and he tried to give her and innocent look.  
  
Kila didn't understand why he laughed at them. Kila couldn't wait for her real kiss with a boy. She didn't have a boyfriend and hadn't for years finding herself shy and self-conscious around them.  
  
At 8 o clock she and Adam shouted goodbye to their mother and sat off down the street towards the school. Their father had already left for work, taking the car with him.  
  
They walked in silence the sun shinning hotly above them making them sweat and feel more tired then they were. It burned the back of Kila's neck and she wished she had used some lotion.  
  
They turned the corner and crossed the road and came to the park. It wasn't a very big park and hardly anyone used it because a gang of boys from the area had wrecked it. She could see one of the children's swings hanging from one metal chain that attached it to the metal of the swing stand. The older kids sitting on it had broken the seesaw and there was graffiti and rude words sprayed all over the slide. What a shame. Kila mentally shouted at the gang who had done it.  
  
They carried on walked down the street and then Kila noticed a boy walking towards them. He was very thin with knobbly knees and dark hair that was untidy. He wore round glasses that glinted in the sunlight and he wore clothes that were much too big for him. Kila knew this was Harry Potter. All she knew about him was that he lived with his aunt and uncle the Dursleys and his cousin Dudley who was the leader of the gang who had messed up the park. She heard he attended a school for the criminals but to tell the truth she didn't think he looked the type. He looked the quiet brave type.  
  
As he passed them she gave him a small smile but he didn't return it. He just looked at her and Kila could see those piercing green eyes. Eyes like glowing emeralds dancing with fierce green flame. They completely hooked her and she was powerless against them.  
  
When he had walked past she looked behind her and saw him heading towards the park they had just passed. He may not be a criminal, she thought, but there is something weird about him. Something different, a little unusual but whatever it was it didn't bother Kila. In fact she found herself rather intrigued by Harry Potter. He could be interesting.  
  
She and Adam got to school 10 minutes before the bell sounded and they waited around in the schoolyard. All the time she waited she thought of the Potter boy and thought she might want to get to know him a bit better if she saw him around. It wasn't like there was anything better to do that summer. All her friends lived to far and many would be going away for the summer.  
  
The day passed quickly. She hung around with other girls and chatted about the upcoming holidays all the while feeling disappointed. She couldn't believe that her friends were abandoning her. Still, there would be somebody to chill out with until her friends returned.  
  
At 3 o clock the bell signalling the end of term sounded and the screams of children rang n her ears. Everyone was so over excited because it was the summer holidays. It wasn't that big a deal. Anyway this was really her last one. Only one more year at school and she would be free, free to go to college, find a job, to do what she wanted.  
  
She was meant to be walking to with Adam of course but she guessed he would be dawdling with his friends. Instead she put on a spurt of speed and headed home, wanting to avoid the rowdy crowds of young adults and pre adolescence but as she neared the trashed park she noticed something.  
  
There was a small group up ahead. As she neared the scene she saw it was a gang of burly boys who were viciously kicking something on the ground. As she got even closer she saw a lock of dark hair and flash of green eyes. Anger pounded through her like some wild beast making her want to charge and attack the boys...but instead she would herself walking calming towards them knowing exactly what she was going to do.  
  
She knew these boys. The fat one who was kicking the hardest was Dudley Dursley and the other boys were his cronies. They strutted around like they owned the estate and beat up poor kids smaller than them. She had forgotten they would be home for the holidays.  
  
They didn't even look up as she approached but she looked down. Harry. They were kicking Harry like there was no tomorrow and the boy was already bleeding, sporting a rather nasty looking cut on his forehead and a swollen lip.  
  
The anger flaring in Kila increased and her cheeks burned red. She had never been so furious...  
  
There next thing she knew she had leapt forwards and slapped Dudley's cheek as hard as she could. It whipped his head back and left a bright red hand shaped ark on his cheek. The others instantly stopped kicking gawped at her, amazed at what she had just done.  
  
Dudley grunted like an angered bull his eyes shinning with embarrassment. She thought he was going to charge at her but instead he raised a meaty fish getting ready to punch her in the face as he had done so many boys... but something stopped him. Somebody with flaring emerald eyes. Harry potter stood in front of her protecting her from Dudley.  
  
Harry was glaring nastily at Dudley and Dudley didn't hit him. Instead he gave him the dirtiest look he could muster and instead glared intensely at Kila his face as red as her had been.  
  
She gave him a small smile as if to say ner ner na ner ner. She was mocking him because she knew he wouldn't really hit her. That would ruin his reputation as a hard man, if he hit a girl. Still he might have chanced it, or maybe tired Harry instead. But he didn't, Harry did seem to have some power over his cousin.  
  
The power to make him leave.  
  
"C'mon lets go this is boring," Said Dudley and he turned his back on Harry and his cronies followed him. When they disappeared around a corner Kila looked at Harry and was startled to see his eyes burning with such a powerful green flame. He was almost scary looking...  
  
He suddenly noticed that Kila was staring at him and she felt heat rush into her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out. Not many people would," he said looking a little embarrassed. She shrugged still embarrassed herself.  
  
"Thanks to you to if you hadn't have jumped in front of me he would have hit me. But then I could have spread it which would have been fun" she said with a little laugh" I'm Kila Thornton"  
  
"Harry Potter" he said with a little nod. She smiled pleasantly.  
  
"I know I've seen you around. Is it true you go to a criminal school?" She asked curiously.  
  
No actually I go to.... a.... a nothing senior school up north. The Dursleys just say that because they hate me and want everyone else to hate me with them" said Harry a little sadly. Kila had the distinct impression of him lying about going to a senior school up north but she just couldn't believe he was a criminal. Maybe he wasn't to a special school and didn't want to mention it or something.  
  
Yeah, that had to be it. There was nothing wrong with Harry, except people misjudged him. He definitely had a heart in the right place as he had just proved by protecting Kila from Dudley.  
  
"Oh. I don't like the Dursleys and neither does anyone in my family. They think there so great or something but dad said he would like to give Mr Dursley a good kick up and ar-...but I don't think he really would. That Dudley does my head in," She muttered.  
  
"He does my head in to but most of the time he's kicking my head in" Said Harry Bitterly.  
  
"Stand up to him like you did just now" She said with a frown. Harry didn't get to answer because an angry shout interrupted him.  
  
"Kila!"  
  
Kila whirled around and spotted her brother walking hurriedly towards her scowling furiously and glaring nastily at Harry. He passed the park and crossed the road stopping in front of them. Harry looked apprehensive and mildly surprised. Kila was a little angry with her brother but it wasn't really his fault...he was convinced that Harry was a criminal.  
  
"What are you doing with him?" Adam demanded.  
  
"He just saved me from getting hit" explained Kila" I slapped Dudley cos he was hitting Harry and then he went to punch me Harry stood in front of me to protect me"  
  
"He's a criminal. He goes to a criminal school" Spat Adam. His deep blue eyes glinted.  
  
"No really he doesn't the Dursleys just say that to make him sound bad" Said Kila quickly. She willed her brother to understand. He studied Harry for a few seconds and then looked at Kila and she saw his gaze soften.  
  
"Oh" was all Adam said. Kila gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"This is my younger brother Adam, Harry" She said," you would think he was my older brother with the size of me compared to him"  
  
Harry smiled a little and Adam laughed. Kila felt her heart soar. Adam had accepted Harry. Perhaps Harry would really be able to hang around with them, if it was true he had no other friends in the area because of the Dursleys. She didn't care what other people thought if they saw her with Harry and neither would Adam.  
  
"We have to go now Harry but we broke up today so maybe we can hang soon," She said and she and Adam walked down the street and Harry watched them go.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Albus?" Asked Molly. She saw the twinkle in the old mans blue eyes brighten He nodded not saying a word.  
  
The kitchen around them was buzzing with activity. The knitting needles were knitting a new jumper for her only daughter Ginny while spuds were peeling themselves in the sink. The feather dusting was flying around the room; cleaning and freshly washed clothes were straightening their selves.  
  
"But but she is.........different" Said Molly still amazed at what the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry had just told her. The girl was different. No matter what she would never be like Harry or Ron or even Hermione. She would be like no other student at the school.  
  
"She is a lost witch therefore she has the right to attend Hogwarts just as the other lost witches and wizards do this year." Said Dumbledore calmly. He rested his interlocked fingers on his lap.  
  
"What do the ministry have to say about this?" She asked with pursed lips, not fully approving of the situation. She would have never thought the ministry would agree to this...problem. It wasn't the girl's fault of course, no, but it had to be somebody's fault. Probably irresponsible parents.  
  
"Not a lot really except that she has the right to attend if she wishes to" Said Dumbledore" She will of course need to be trained up over the summer and need to spend time with a wizarding family. That is why I have come to see you today."  
  
"You want her to stay here" Said Molly wanting to get straight to the point. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"The Ministry has granted permission for some of the 5th years, which they will be when they return to school, to use magic to train the lost witches and wizards. She of course maybe needing more help than others has been assigned Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and I thought it would be best to if Ronald helped. If that is alright of course?" he asked gazing into here eyes. Nobody could resist the twinkle of the old mans eyes.  
  
"Yes of course it is. I will explain to Ron and the others later about her but I will not tell them all of it, they are to young to understand. I will send Harry and Hermione letters later." She said quickly. She leapt up from her seat to stop the feather duster, which had dusted everything three times while they had been speaking.  
  
"I believe the girl lives near Harry potter and her Hogwarts letter is on the way to her now. I think it would be better if Harry and she travel here together seeing as though they have met each other today"  
  
Molly didn't bother to ask how Dumbledore knew this. The mysterious old man had his own ways.  
  
What is the girls name?"  
  
"Kila Thornton"  
  
Whoo! Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot to me. Embo I'm sorry I left that story for so long but I promise that once I have finished this story and settled into college I will re write To Kiss A Vampire and finish it. 


	3. The Letters

Chapter 3  
  
Kila checked the completed piece of homework, leaned back in her chair, sighed and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep threatening to overcome her. A glance at the luminous alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed told her it was late, very late. Past her bedtime in fact. But she wanted to get all her homework so she could enjoy her holidays in peace but then again she was really tired and it was really late...  
  
She sighed heavily again, saved her work and switched off the computer. Her eyes itched with tiredness and her brain was starting to shut down, preparing for sleep but part of her mind was still buzzing. The part that was worrying about the homework.  
  
Never mind, she would finish it tomorrow.  
  
Kila flicked off her light and crawled into bed pulling the covers over her head. It was pleasant just to lay there thinking of the weeks of freedom ahead and it was raining outside. The calm sound of raindrops slashing against her window was comforting and made her feel even warmer and safer tucked up in her bed. She let the sound of the rain wash over her as she closed her eyes.  
  
Then she heard something else. At first she believed that she had just drifted off and what she detected was part of a dream but then she realised undoubtfully that she was still awake.  
  
Opening her eyes a crack she could see the orange light beaming through her window from a street lam outside. The rain had splattered the window and slid down the glass, leaving trails of water behind like a snail that leaves a trail of slime. She glanced around her noise to try and figure out where the sound was issuing from. It was a tapping. Like a tapping on glass.  
  
Her eyes shot to the window again and this time she spotted a gigantic tawny owl seated on her window ledge tapping the glass with its beak. Its bright yellow eyes watched her as she rushed to the window to pull it open. It swooped in landing neatly on her computer table.  
  
Kila, who had never seen a bird this close, was totally amazed. She hadn't expected anything like that. She studied the owl. It was indeed big but handsome with soft brown feathers which were damp and ruffled and a dainty beak. Its strong claws looked sharp and lethal and its yellow eyes were eerie in the dimness of her bedroom. It let out a screech and held out its leg. Maybe it was hurt but as she moved closer she noticed that there was something attached to its leg, wrapped up envelope.  
  
Daring to edge closer hoping it wouldn't attack her with its sharp claws, she saw green writing on yellow paper. Taking a deep calming breath she bent down a little and unwrapped the envelope while the owl watched her deadly still. With shaking hands she held the envelope and the owl screeched again and soared out of the window into the rainy night. Kila quickly slammed the window shut and looked at the envelope in her hands.  
  
On slightly yellow parchment with green ink was written:  
  
Kila Thornton  
  
10 Abbygate Way  
  
Surry  
  
England  
  
Kila stared at the envelope in her hands, puzzled. Why would somebody send her a letter using an owl? It didn't make sense, why didn't they just send it in the post. Well she wouldn't have the answers until she opened the envelope. She ripped it open and two yellow pieces of parchment fell out onto her bed. She picked up the largest one first and read it:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed.of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Thornton,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be joining the lost witches and wizards in the 5th year. Over the summer holidays a few individuals have been given the authority to teach and train lost witches and wizards so that they can take their place at Hogwarts. You have been assigned a Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter and a Mr Ronald Weasly. If you are ready to take you place please contact Mr Harry Potter and send your reply as soon as possible.  
  
Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later then the 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Kila heard a small laugh escape her lips. Witches? There was no such thing. This was some sort of stupid joke from somebody at school who was trying to embarrass her. But then part of her, an intrigued part, was wondering about the letter. She glanced at the other letter and saw a list of schoolbooks, books she had never heard of and a list of what looked like equipment.  
  
No, this is stupid. It is just made up. Perhaps it was even made up by Harry, maybe it was she didn't know him well, didn't know what he was like. But somehow she knew it wasn't him.  
  
Sighing she shoved the letters into a draw and drew the curtains, not wanting any other nighttime visitors. It was late, and she as tired, and she could worry about that letter in the morning.  
  
Maybe this really is a dream, she thought, maybe I will wake up in the morning and the letter will not be there. It would have all been a dream.........  
  
Harry's eyes itched from tiredness. He raised his head from his homework and looked around the room. He had heard a distinct tapping sound over the rain. He laid down his quill and ran a hand through his hair, musing it. It was late and his homework was confusing. He couldn't concentrate on it and then there was the sharp tapping. Where was it coming from?  
  
He frowned and looked self-consciously to the windows and was startled to see two owls there. One he recognized as Pig, the tiny grey owl that belonged to one of his best friends Ron Weasly. The other, larger, brown owl he didn't recognize and concluded it must have been a school owl or an owl from Sirius, his godfather.  
  
What was a school owl doing here? They had only broken up a week ago so they couldn't be sending his list of books for the New Year.  
  
Harry groaned and stood up and opened the window. The large owl soared in and landed on his desk, Pig fluttered in chirruping, madly and looking very pleased with himself. Harry unwrapped the letter from the leg of the large owl and it gave a deep hoot and flew off out of the open window into the rain.  
  
Harry looked at the letter and noticed that it was indeed a letter from Hogwarts:  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We are writing to inform you that you, along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly, have been chosen to teach a lost witch over the summer holidays. You have been given authority to do magic by the ministry of Magic but only to help teach your student. Expect your student, Kila Thornton, to contact you soon.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry read the letter once again to make sure he had read it right. Lost witches and wizards? Kila?  
  
Well he knew that Hogwarts wouldn't lie but he had never expected something like this. Well at least he would get to spend the summer with Ron and Hermione instead of the dreaded dull Dursley family whom he was housed with now. And Kila seemed like a nice girl, she had tried to help him after all. The thought of leaving the Dursley's and going to stay with Ron made Happiness swim inside him. He would probably be staying at the Burrow.  
  
Pig had landed on Harry's table and he rushed to him untying the letter from his leg while he hopped madly.  
  
"Hold still" he commanded. Pig chirped and managed to stay still long enough for Harry to untie the letter. He then fluttered off to Hedwig's cage for a drink of water. She was still out hunting and wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
Harry looked at the letter and read Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
I can't believe that we have to teach a lost witch! I thought this was meant to be holiday for us away from learning. Well at least we get to do magic. Wonder what she is like. Mum told me you all ready know her. Dumbledore says you Hermione and the lost witch are coming to stay with us and we are picking you up on Friday. Mum says the lost witch has already got her Hogwarts letter and has been told to talk to you. See you on Friday.  
  
Ron  
  
PS: We are using cars this time because of what happened last time.  
  
Harry felt himself smiling remembering what had happened and the look on the Dursley's faces when Mr Weasly had blasted the fireplace. Dudley still hadn't really gotten over his tongue growing so much, he still gave Harry shifty looks. The Kila girl did seem nice and he hoped that she would contact him because it would be a shame if she missed out on being a witch.  
  
He waited for Hedwig to come back and for pig to zoom off and then he closed the window and crawled into bed. 


End file.
